


Secrets

by MichaelaRaina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelaRaina/pseuds/MichaelaRaina
Summary: Dean and Sam find out that their friend Jameson has been keeping a huge secret from them, and they intend to find out what it is.





	Secrets

“I have to go alone because I say so and you can’t do anything about it!” Jameson shouted at Dean as she packed her things in a small duffel in her bedroom. Dean grabbed her wrist gently but said through gritted teeth, “Why do you need to go to Hesper so bad? It’s not that far, what could possibly be there James?” James ripped her wrist out of his grip and continued to pack, ignoring his question. Dean cursed under his breath as Sam came in and asked, “James? Where are you going? Are you leaving?” James looked over at Sam from where he stood in the doorway. She sighed, seeing them looking at her expectantly. Sam took a step towards her, “Was it something we did? Why do you have to go?” Jameson smiled gently, and it reminded Sam of the way a mother would smile at her child if they were sad. “Honey, you didn’t do anything. I just have to go and see some people. And me by myself is dangerous for them, then all three of us going is a death sentence. It’s not you Sammy honey don’t worry.” 

Dean scoffed and said, “So I did something?” SHe growled in irritation and paused in her packing, “No. Dammit I just need to visit some people. Jesus Christ maybe I have other people in my life besides you, Sam, and Cas.” She zipped her bag up and threw it over her shoulder. SHe walked past Sam and out of her room and sighed as the brothers followed her through the bunker. When she got to the set of stairs by the front door, she stopped and turned to them, “I’ll be fine. I am perfectly capable of anything that comes my way, and it’s not even a hunt.” Dean crossed his arms and said, “What are you hiding from us? We’ve known each other for years. Do you not trust us?” James turned her lips in an apologetic frown and said, “I trust you with my life. But I don’t trust our lifestyle with their lives. I love you both, but I will not endanger them. If you follow me and endanger their lives, I will kill you.” By the time she had finished speaking she had a cold look on her face, showing the truth in the last statement. The brothers were taken aback at her statement, a bit hurt that she would be willing to kill them. Dean clenched his jaw as she jogged upstairs and left the bunker. “Apparently we don’t mean that much to her as she does to us.” Sam sighed and turned to look down at his brother. He knew he cared for Jameson more than the familial love he and Cas had for her. His brother had been drunk and babbled to him about how he loves how her dark skin ‘glowed when she had no makeup on’ and how he loved ‘the gold shit she puts on her cheekbones when she wears makeup’ and “Oh my God Sam she’s so beautiful and her body--God.’ And finally, his favorite, ‘Sam, she is so..so..See? There are no words to describe her. She’s beautiful, hilarious, and she loves us Sam. She’s so nice..”He had also mentioned ‘I love her so much she could drive Baby and I wouldn’t care...maybe.’

Sam rolled his eyes at the memory and said, “Dean, she’s right. Everyone we’ve come in contact with has been targeted. She’s probably visiting family. She cares about us, you know she does. She just wants whoever she’s visiting safe.” Dean rolled his eyes but sighed, “I’m still gonna trail her from afar. She won’t even know we’re there.” Sam gave a bitch-face as Dean grabbed the car keys and left the bunker. He growled in frustration and ran after his brother, knowing he couldn’t let his brother go alone and he was also curious. Dean smirked as Sam ducked into the impala, chuckling when Sam said, “Shut up. Just drive.” 

When they arrived in the outskirts of Hesper, they looked around at the small town in wonder. It kind of reminded Sam of an old puritan or Quaker settlement. Dean parked in front of a small bakery, and narrowed his eyes as he took in the town. It was so quiet. He shook it off and he and Sam entered the bakery. A small old woman looked up from where she was sitting behind a counter lined with baked goods and sweets of all kinds. As much as Dean wanted pie, he wanted to find James more. Sam smiled at the woman gently, “Hi, we’re looking for our friend, Jameson. Do you know her? Dark skin, super short and super curly hair in a bun?” The old woman smiled brightly and said, “Yes! She’s in the white house with the red door. Can’t miss it. It’s big because it used to be a church.” Sam thanked the woman before following Dean out to the street and looking around for the house. Sam looked to his left and raised his eyebrows in surprise. He tapped his brother's shoulder and they both looked up at the huge house that was three houses away. “Well, “ Dean started, “The old lady wasn’t exaggerating.” The house was a clean white with beautiful stained windows covering the top half of the front of the house. The steeple had a cross on it still, so both the brother assumed that Jameson wanted the house to stay holy. 

The brothers walked until they were next door. They hid behind the next door house and spotted Jameson’s car. “Sam, who do you think she’s protecting?” Sam shook his head, his long hair brushing his cheeks, “I don’t know. But they must mean the world to her.” Dean grumbled to himself and sighed. He shouldn’t feel how he’s feeling. Jealous. He knows that, but he can’t help but feel that he and his brother should mean the world to her. He scoffed to himself, they obviously didn’t if she’s willing to kill them.

His thoughts were interrupted by a gunshot and a female voice yelling, “GO!” They jumped up and ran to the house, kicking down the door. Inside, Jameson was on the ground with a deadly look in her brown eyes as she looked up at a large man that towered over her. She wiped her lip and looked down at her fingers, seeing blood. She stood, “Well, it looks like I’ll need a new..employee.” The large man laughed and charged at her, but the brothers ran at him and held him back. The man surprisingly paused and laughed darkly, “Oh look, just what I wanted, the Winchester brothers.” The man moved his hand a bit and the brothers were flung to the wall, winded, and bound. Demon. Jameson’s eyes widened in fear for Sam and Dean, “No! Let them go!” The man tilted his head, “You know what I want. Just HAND THEM OVER!” Jameson growled, “I would die a million painful deaths before I gave them to you, “ she pointed to the back of the house, “or them!” She pointed at Sam and Dean. The brothers looked at her, and although they already knew that she loved them dearly, they were suddenly aware of the gravity of the situation and what she would sacrifice for them.   
“Now,” she continued, “Let them go, and you can take me.” Dean and Sam struggled against the demon’s hold on them, “No!” “James!” The demon tilted his head, and let them go. “Stay.” The demon slowly walked toward James until he completely dwarfed her. She smirked, “You know, for a demon, you’re not as smart as your brothers.” He gave an angry snarl, and quicker than the brothers could keep up with, she had stabbed the demon in the thigh, orange light radiating from him until he fell. James checked his pulse and breathed out a sigh of relief. She reached behind her on the couch and grabbed a small blanket. It was red, and Sam and Dean realized it was as children's blanket. She rips it and as she making a tourniquet, James looks across the room at the brothers still on the floor, “Go. In the back of the house. There’s a closet in the furthest room in the back. Don’t open it, just walk in the room, and say, ‘Andy’s gone.’ They’ll know I sent you.” Sam and Dean nodded hesitantly, and slowly walked to the back of the house. They walked into the room hesitantly, and it was a room that was half ‘Captain America’ with red walls and a blue little mattress on the floor with a big circular blanket that was made to look like the captain's shield. On the other side, the walls were a light pink and the small pink mattress matched the letters spelling out ‘Christian’ on the wall. Sam and Dean paused, rendered frozen by the information they were taking in. James, their friend for about 2 years, had children. 

The brothers looked at each other, but let it go for the moment, instead looking over at a white closet, and Sam hesitantly called out, “Um..Andy’s gone?” The door to the closet opened slowly, and a little boy and girl, obviously twins, peeked out. Dean crouched a few feet away from them. “Hey, we’re friends of your moms. I’m Dean, and this is my brother Sam.” The twins looked at each other and nodded. They slowly climbed out of the closet, closed the door, and quickly grabbed each other’s hands. The girl spoke, “Mommy shows us pictures of both of you all the time. She says you’re superheroes. Like Captain America!” She said excitedly. Dean chuckled, a bit surprised that the ‘boy’ side of the room was hers, but finding her enthusiasm adorable. Sam also crouched, and said, “You guys ready to see your mom?” They both nodded, and the boy said, “I’m Christian and this is my sister Irina. Mommy said she doesn’t like when twins have look alike names. She says she keeps messing them up and it’s bullshit.” ‘Irina’ gasped and said, “Mommy said that was a bad word!” Christian looked sheepish, and Dean and Sam looked at each other and smiled. Jameson had obviously rubbed off on them, even if she wasn’t there all the time.   
Dean took the time to look at the children. They looked exactly like his friend, with their dark skin, and beautiful curly hair. All in all, he understood why Jameson was so set on him and Sam not coming with her. She knew that trouble followed them, and like she said earlier, she would die a million painful deaths before her children were harmed. 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he felt arms gently around his neck. He was now staring into the innocent face of Irina, Jameson’s daughter. He smiled a bit, “Hey, kid.” She blinked at him blankly and tightened her arms around his neck. He sighed, he knew this act. Sammy would do this when he wanted to be picked up. He put his arms around the small girl’s waist and stood, the little girl giggling madly. “I’m flying!” He chuckled and looked over at Sam who was smiling at Christian as he sat on the man’s shoulders. The brothers walked down the hallway to the front of the house, surprised at the cleanliness of the originally bloody floor. Jameson looked up at them from the couch in the middle of the living room, and the brothers set down the twins and they ran to their mother, who crouched and closed her eyes as she hugged them close. When she let them go, she looked at them sternly, gripping their shoulders. “I know that you like it here, but we have to leave. These two men are gonna take you to their house, and protect you.” She looked up at Dean, “Hopefully.” Jameson knew that Dean might be apprehensive about children being in the bunker. She also knew Sam would be okay with it. She was pleasantly surprised when Dean nodded his agreement. She sighed in relief and looked at her kids, “Go. Pack your things quickly. Remember what I say every time.” The twins held hands and said in unison, “Necessities not commodities.” She nodded and kissed their cheeks, “Go. Now.” They ran down the hall. James turned to her friends, “Thank you. For agreeing to help me. I promise they’re good kids, and you won’t have to clean up after them or-” Dean put up a hand, “Stop. It’s okay. Being a single parent is hard. I understand. Me and Sammy will make sure your kids will be protected and cared for.” Jameson gave a watery smile, and walked up to them and pulled them down by their necks to hug them. “Thank you.” She pulled back, and said, “Also, sorry for threatening to kill you. Even though that still applies. I do care about you.” She looked over at Dean, “Both of you. I would give my life so you would live, same as my babies.” She smiled again, and looked down when she felt hands gripping her shirt at her hips. She put hands on top of her children’s heads, and looked up at the brothers again, “Irina, Christian, this is Sam and Dean. They’re the superheroes I told you about. I care about them very much. We are going to be living with them now.”   
Irina tilted her head, much like Castiel does when he’s confused, “What powers do you have?” Sam faltered, “Um..” Dean however, instantly said, “My brother and I can make monsters disappear with our super strength.” Irina and Christian looked at each other and giggled excitedly. Dean and Sam smiled at each other, until there was a banging at the top of the house and Jameson’s face became cold and determined. Sam and Dean pulled out their guns, but James looked at Dean and said, “Take my children out of here.” When he hesitated, she shouted, “GO! Now!” Sam and Dean took a twin and ran out of the house, Jameson following behind them. She stops outside and looks up at the roof. A woman, obviously a demon, was looking down at her kids with a deadly look on her face. Jameson readied her angel blade and yelled, “Hey! If you want them,” She pointed to the four behind her, “You have to go through me. And I’m not sure you’re gonna make it.” The demon smiled and jumped down, landing with a heavy thud and leaving a small crater in the dirt. The woman stalked toward James, lifting her hand that held a rather large blade.   
The demon, when close enough to James, brought her arm down. Jameson was quick to block it with her angel blade, the sound of metal against metal ringing in Sam, Dean and the twins ears. Jameson elbowed the woman in the face, and kicked her ribs, making the demon stumble, but she steadied herself, and did the same to Jameson. She fell and pretended she was hurt badly. She rolled on the ground a bit holding her ribs for emphasis on her act. The demon smirked and started toward the brothers and her children. Dean and Sam glared at the demon, and nodded at each other. Dean opened the driver’s door to the impala and the brothers put Irina and Christian in the car, locking the door behind them. The kids were surprisingly quiet, which made the brothers assume that they had seen this before. They readied knives they had in the back of their jeans and glared at the demon once more, their eyes widening when she stopped and looked down to see the tip of Jameson’s angel blade there. She looked genuinely shocked, and her face stayed that way as she fell to the ground, dead.   
Jameson walked past the body, pulling out her blade as she went past. She quietly got into the car, beckoning her children to the backseat with her. They complied and hugged her on each side, glad to see their mother safe. Sam and Dean however, were quite shocked also, she looked really injured and for her to suddenly get up and throw an angel blade with precision….the brothers were realizing how dangerous Jameson could be. Dean really didn’t know whether to think it was scary or hot. He made a face and nodded his head a bit, deciding it was both. Sam, reading his brother’s expression, pulled and bitch face and said, “Dean. Really?” Dean shrugged, “What? It’s a compliment!” Sam smiled a bit, “Yeah. Okay. Let’s go home.” The brothers got into the impala, and Dean started the car but turned back to Jameson. “Are you okay?” Jameson smiled at him, and looked down at her son and daughter, “Yes. I’m perfectly fine. Thank you Dean, Sam.” The brother grinned and nodded, and Dean drove off out of Hesper and into Lebanon. 

_____________________________________________

When all of them got back to the bunker, Sam picked up the twins, and carried them inside, while Dean and James carried the bags inside. “Dean, I really can’t say Thank You enough. My children mean the world to me.” Dean clenched his jaw a bit, “Why didn’t you tell us? We could have kept them here. Protected them.” James sighed, ready for another fight after what she was about to say. “I love my children, and I love you and Sam. But I’m gonna be honest, trouble follows you. And yes, you are so good at what you do, but I would never even put Chris and Irina even close to the line of fire. And you are always there. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” she steps closer to him, putting the bags down and putting her tattooed hands on his chest, “but I want my children to be safe always. When my children could be in danger, I am no longer important, as long as they are safe. Same with you two. I love you both with everything in me, but I didn’t think that you could take the responsibility of children. They could easily be a liability and I know how much you hate that. I’m sorry for not trusting you, but I am not sorry for trying to keep my babies safe.”   
Dean pursed his lips, the passion and love in her voice getting rid of any anger he had before. She was right, danger did follow him and his brother, and she had every right to keep them from from him and Sam. He nodded and then cupped her now bruising jaw and bent down to put his lips on hers softly. She made a surprised sigh, but put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. When they pulled away James looked up at him and stared with wide eyes for a moment and then a bright smile made its way on her face. “Finally.” Dean made a confused face, “What? What do you mean finally?” James laughed and pushed a stray curl out of her face and put it in her bun to occupy her hand as she said, “Sam told me all about your drunk rants about my ‘beautiful face’ and,” she scoffed, “don’t get me started on my body. And I also found out you like it when I wear gold highlight?” Dean blushed and James put a hand on his cheek, “It’s okay, I thought you only saw me as a friend and that’s what I told Sam and he was happy to tell me all about it.” Dean started to grumble to himself, but James quickly shushed him, kissing him deeply. Dean put his hands on her hips and then wrapped his arms around her tightly.   
They were interrupted when Sam came outside and punched the air yelling, “GOD! FINALLY! I thought I was never gonna stop hearing you two bitch about each other.” Dean let go of James and she whispered, “Uh oh.” Dean ran up to Sam and tackled him, “Oh-Jesus!” They fell to the ground hitting each other playfully, “Why would you tell her!” Sam laughs as he hits Dean’s chest to get him off, “Yeah you’re welcome you Jerk!” Dean stands and helps his brother up, “Bitch.” James laughed and walked into the bunker leaving them to argue. When Dean was sure she was gone, he tackled his brother again, but in a hug. “Oh my God thank you. I would never have asked her out.” Sam rolled his eyes but laughed and slapped his brothers back, “You’re welcome. Come on, Christian and Irina want Mac and Cheese and marshmallows.” Dean laughed and Sam stopped, “What?” Dean shook his head, “You used to ask me for that all the time when you were little. It was the most exotic thing to you.” Sam made a disgusted face and shuddered, and as they both walked into the bunker they heard, “CHILD I SAID NO! You could have Mac and Cheese but you ain’t havin’ no damn marshmallows! If you ask me again, I’m gon’ pop you.” Dean and Sam rose their eyebrows and walked to the kitchen, seeing the children bowing their heads as they said, “Yes, mama.” Dean whispered, “She’s that kind of mom.” Sam shrugs, “Strict. It’s her kids.” They stopped when James sighed and bent down to her children’s level. “You can’t have marshmallows with mac and cheese babies. It’s nasty and not healthy. But, we can roast marshmallows and make s'mores and watch movies after dinner, how does that sound?” The twins looked up excited and said, “That sounds good!” They hugged her and looked at Dean and Sam, “Are you gonna eat dinner with us?” The brother nodded and Dean said, “Alright, run around while I cook, but be careful because me and Sammy’s dangerous stuff is here and it can hurt you okay? SO don’t touch anything.” They twins nodded and ran off hand in hand, their giggling heard down the hallway.   
James walked slowly to Dean, “So, what now?” Dean smiled, “Now, I’m going to make Mac and cheese for my girl and her family.” He kissed her temple as she smiled, “Also, I love you with or without that gold shit.” She laughed, “Hey, I like that gold shit.” As they talked quietly, Sam looked at them proudly, happy that his brother had someone, and that they all had a family, including the munchkins.


End file.
